


Jou, Let's Publish a F**king Shojo!

by ZokuRumba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Magic Items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZokuRumba/pseuds/ZokuRumba
Summary: Jounouchi is trapped with an seriously ugly and terrible fuck.Anzu accidentally discovered two of Jou's secrets and has an idea...Jounouchi unintentionally inspired the mangaka of an popular shojo....and Kaiba Seto secretly hates being a virgin ( ...eventually ).AU Notes:No magic in this universe. No Incest either. I don't ship Yamis and Lights, yo.Mutou Atem (Yami Y.) and Mutou Yuugi are cousins.Bakura Ryou and Bakura "Ryo" Tozoku  (Yami B.) are brothers.Marik and Malik (Yami M.) are twins.Isono is Jounouchi's uncle ( ...eventually discovered ).Jounouchi is stuck in Hirutani's gang.The Kaibas (Noa, Mokuba and Seto) share the same father, but have different mothers. Mokuba and Seto sharing the same mother.
Relationships: Hirutani | Diesel Kane/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Jou, Let's Publish a F**king Shojo!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write bullshit.  
> But, I'm stuck on my other fiction.  
> Sooo, here's some crack. Sorry for typos and such.

Jou, Let's Publish a F**king Shojo!

Chapter One – I Don't F**king Like Ya!

“Ya quiet today,” the older male pressed the tip of his cock against the lubricated opening of younger male, then steadily pushing through the other's tightness, “got a problem?” the older male sneered, his fingers trailing from the other's hips to their thighs, “are ya bored, blondie?” His then hand snaked between the other's legs, forcing them further apart, “I'mma fix that...”

_Slap, Slap, Slap..._

Both males laid on their sides, the younger male's back against the other's front, as the dominate male continued, with unabashed passion, thrusting and groaning as the other stared boringly at the opaque wall. The younger male wondered how much longer he'd had to endure this torment, “AH! Fuck! You're so good...” he forced himself to say, feeling embarrassed that the older male remained grossly unaware of his atrocious performance. _'His cock doesn't fuckin' reach deep enough. Fuckin' weak-ass dick game. And why does he wanna fuck all da damn time! Get bored of me or sumthin', goddamnit.'_

“Oh, ya like dat shit? Hmm?” The older male whispered into the other's ear, “ya gettin' close?”

_'He's close already? We're only fifteen minutes in!'_ The younger male softly grumbled to himself and then, in his most wanton voice, mewled, “Yeah, real fuckin' good! F-Fuck! D-Don't worry 'bout me, just keep goin'!” he wanted to laugh so very, _very_ badly, “You know I like using your cum to beat off...” and sweetly added, “while you're watching.” He felt grateful he wasn't facing the older male. The younger male would had hated to see the other's _ridiculous_ orgasm face.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you're nasty...” The older male said between huffs while he continued to thrust, his body tensing from the pleasure, “Almost! Almost!” He groaned deeply, feeling himself release inside the younger male. The other shuddered at the sensation, internally thanking the heavens for the condom. The last thing he wanted was that man's foul semen slicking from his rectum. _'His cum is prob' da secret ingredient used in bug repellent...'_

The older male licked the other's earlobe, sliding his cock from the other's slick twitching rectum and removing the condom, “We should bareback next time..”

“Nah, that shit ain't fo' me. _At least not wit yo ass_ ,” The younger male quickly answered. In one rough movement, he was forced onto his back, “The fu—?”

“Don't get fuckin' fresh with me, Katsuya.” The older males eyes narrowed, “Or should I let da crew have a round wit ya? Would ya like dat instead?”

“Nah. Gangbangs ain't my kink, Hirutani- _sama_.” _'The rest of them prob' got smaller cocks anyway.'_ The blond challenged, “So, you still want the show or nah? I know ya like watching me cum...”

Hirutani dripping his semen from the condom onto Jou's lower abdomen, “Fuckin' jack off, but look at me while doin' it.”

' _Ack, fucking gross.'_ “Nah. I can't stay focus when I do dis. But, eh, I'll try for you... _bae_.” Calling the older male _bae_ made Jou cringe internally. Then the cringe factor doubled upon noticing Hirutani's excitement towards the pet name.

“I was right to make ya my second in command. Ya know how treat ya man well. Maybe I should thank ya father for dat.”

Jou's left eye twitched. The mention of his father nearly broke him from character. He reluctantly swallowed his pride, knowing that older male was stronger and could easily overpower him, instead choosing to smirk in response. It was better to ignore Hirutani and focus on his own pleasure, _for now_. _'His dick is small anyway, just remember dat self.'_ “Yeah. I guess so,” Jou propped himself against the headboard, spreading his legs wide apart, “Like whatcha see, _bae_?” Que his internal cringe.

“Fuck yeah...” Hirutani smirked, his darkened eyes devouring every inch of Jou's body.

“Good...” The blond answered while begrudgingly swiping some semen onto his left hand, before spiting onto his palm, then clasping onto his semi-erect cock, “Hm...” _'Fuckin' hate this...'_ While stroking slowly, eyes fluttering shut, his mind envisioned someone else sitting at the edge of their bed watching. Jou's body tensed when those amber eyes momentarily met Hirutani's concentrated gaze. After shuddering from disgust, the lids of Jou's eyes lowered, allowing for his imagination to takeover.

_'You're such a slut, mutt.'_

“Ah,” He gasped at the familiar gravelly voice, his strokes building momentum now that his cock stood fully erect, “Yeah...”

_'You're boring me,' the sapphire-eyed man leaned closer, smirking ever-so-slightly, 'show me a good time, or are you too pathetic to entertain your master right now.' the taller man chuckled, '...damn dog, put your fingers in your mouth, show me how well you can suck cock. Prove that you could handle mine.'_

His strokes quickened while he sucked and licked the index and middle finger of his right hand, sopping them in saliva, gasping and mewling, _“...oh fuck!”_

“Hm, you're lookin' really hot there...” Hirutani said in pleased tone, “...keep it up, maybe we'll go another round.”

 _'Ha! Oh please! Wit ya small, minute-having-ass, one-shot cock!'_ Jou then gasped in pleasure, pre-cum rolling down his shaft, as those amber eyes fluttered shut once again.

_'Does he know you're thinking about me?' spoke that intoxicating gravelly voice, those long fingers ghosting above Jou's inner thighs. The stoic male's deep, sapphires shimmered darkly while his sensuous lips formed into an shallow grin, '...play with your backside, dog. Show your master how you want to be fucked.' The male's tall, beauteous form inched closer to Jou, 'and don't hold back...'_

“Y-Yes...” Jou shuttered then used his right index and middle finger to push aggressively into his rectum, “--god yes!” _'I'm bettin' ya would enta me wit no mercy, like dis, wouldn't ya? Ya fuckin' bastard...'_ Jou pushed and prodded, further deeper; beyond the reach of Hirutani's short cock, _'I'm also bettin' ya thick and wide too, would hit my spot ova and ova, fuck.'_ Stroking his cock quicker, a mental image of _moneybags_ lapping then swallowing his seed, flashed in his mind. This made Jou want to bust, but he was better than that, _better than Hirutani._

_'Me? Swallow? Not even in your imagination, dog.' The taller male chuckled, watching Jou fuck himself near senseless, 'That's a good boy.' he hummed, 'But don't you dare come yet. Wait for your master's command.'_

“Please...” Jou whined aloud, deeply into his fantasy. He fingered his rectum harder, faster; hitting that sweet spot repeatedly. The stimulation sent his body in overdrive, he shook, trembled and bucked, then whipped his head back against the headboard, “Please...” He pleaded again.

“Please, what?” Hirutani answered, clearly confused by the situation, but very aroused by Jou's performance. Usually, the blond is never so _intense_ , never this _engaging_.

_'Please what, you slutty mutt.' The male's stoic persona slipping, those sapphire eyes softening, 'Say what you want.'_

“Please, let me cum...” Jou whispered aloud, jerking his cock wildly, “Tell me...I can cum, please _master_...”

Hirutani blushed, surprised by the unexpected role-play, “Hm, fine little bitch. Cum. Cum all ya want.” _'So this is the shit he likes...'_

_'You may, damn dog,' The male moved closer, those perfect ghost lips kissing Jou's lower abdomen, 'cum for your master...'_

“Fuck, Fuck...!” After a few rapid pumps of his engorged cock, Jou's hot semen shot out. Most of his load landed on his chest and face, the shorter pumps of cum landing below his belly button and pubes. The blond laid reddened and completely wrecked as the man of his desires began to fade, _'Don't leave...'_

_'I'm done here, dirty dog.' The male stood upright, proud and astute, 'I have a company to run and I don't have time to coddle you.'_

_'...But, I love you...'_ Jou's breathing became unsteady tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, _'I hate this...I hate him...'_

_'Then do something about it,' and with that, the Kaiba Seto of Jou's imagination faded completely._

Jou felt the weight of Hirutani's leaning closer, “Are ya cryin'?” The older male laughed, “I can't fuckin' believe it! Ya bitch-ass cryin'!”

“I'm not cryin'! Sometimes dis happens when I'm overstimulated! I-I was tryin' last longa and got carried away,” He sighed, “...my mistake.”

“Nah. No mistake. You were hot, 'Suya. I see ya enjoy some S&M type shit.”

“Something like dat, I guess.” Jou blushed at the thought of Kaiba providing an well-deserved spanking, “I-I gotta get going, _sooo..._ ”

“So?” Hirutani answered then shrugged before grinning foolishly.

“My cut fo' da week, _bae_.” Jou answered back, eyes narrowed. The word _Bae_ rolled from his tongue too easily, and he hated it. _'Muthafucka betta not mess wit my cash.'_

“Oh, Oh! Right. I almost forgot...” The older male grumbled something 'jou's-goddamn-mouth' while putting on his jeans then leaving the bedroom, disappearing from sight as he descended downstairs.

Jou went into the neighboring bathroom to wipe down and splash some water on his cock, he hated Hirutani's musk on him, _'I gotta get outta this shit somehow! Being Hirutani's bitch...it's fuckin' gonna kill me.'_ He sighed internally, then stared at his reflection and whispered, “...Even if I could, I'd always be marked a bitch wouldn't I? A guy like him would neva adore someone fucked like me...” before splashing cold water onto his face, _“...I wish things were different...”_

Unbeknownst to Jou, Hirutani heard his spoken confession and immediately flushed, _'he's...in love me? No fuckin' way.'_ the older male rushed into the bedroom _,_ pacing in circles _, 'But, dat would explain every-fuckin-thing today. His quiet behavior and that passion earlier, then calling me bae! I ain't understandin' dis! Since when and why? I mean, don' I treat him like shit most of the time. 'Suya's mind is fucked, he's getting' too serious for me. Hm, I should cut him off...maybe demote him? Nah, he's my best and stupidly loyal...beautiful to fuck and I ain't finna to share him. Dis could be good, I guess. The idiot would extra willin' to do more for me...and the gang.”_

Jou returned and noted Hirutani's strange pacing. The blond tensed at the other's behavior, ' _da heck is wrong now?'_ Silently, he gathered his clothes from the floor and hurriedly dressed.

The older male noticed Jou and watched as the blond prepared to leave while tightly holding onto Jou's roll of cash, “com' here...”

The blond glanced at Hirutani nervously, “W-Wat?” _'Just gimme the fuckin' cash...'_ Jou approached the other male cautiously. _'Betta not ask for more sex...'_

Hirutani pulled Jou into an deep, sensuous lip-lock, his tongue then invading Jou's mouth. To his surprise, the blond submitted easily. So, without further hesitation, the older male continued tongue fuck the other's mouth. _'Fuck, he tastes good...'_

Jou's groan of annoyance could easily be mistaken for an moan of pleasure. When the two finally parted, he wanted to spit in Hirutani's face, _'So much saliva, gross. Fucking gross.'_ “Why...did you...?”

The older male didn't bother answering, “Ya gonna have 'nough cash fo' the week, right?”

Jou sighed, rolling his eyes, '...Nah, fucking father gambled last week. Gotta pay rent, electric and gas, then his fuckin' gamblin' debt before I'm someone's ass-slave for da month.”

Hirutani nodded and reached into his pockets, fishing out about two-hundred-and-something in smaller bills, “Here's sum pocket money. Don' spend all, 'Suya.”

“Nah. I-I shouldn't. You might be needin' dis more than me. What 'bout ya family and all?” Jou couldn't believe this situation. Hirutani, that bastard, offered Jou money from his own pockets. What in the world is happening? Was this a trap? Is he being punked? Were there cameras? Is Kaiba behind this?

“Shut up and take it, 'Suya! Don' worry about owin' me back. Ya do 'nough shit fo' me,” said the older male. He could feel the heat building beneath his cheeks, “Hmm, get outta here. I'll call ya if I'm needin' ya.”

 _'Holy Fuck. So this is actually happening. Hirutani's bein' nice to me.'_ “Sure...oh, errm, I gotta attend some literature convention this weekend for class. I won't be available 'til Sunday night. I-I um, I'll bring ya somethin'...if ya fine wit dat?”

“Yeah...errm, it's fine.” Hirutani bit his bottom lip at Jou's bright smile. The blond cheerful reaction stabbed his feels directly in the heart. _'So..this is what love feels like, huh. I guess I don't mind it.'_

**[ Saturday – 2:45PM, Domino's _Moe_ _Shojo_ Convention, The ' _Our Love Language'_ Shojo Manga Panel ]**

“Anzu!” Jou shouted above the crowd, “ANZU RIGHT HERE!” He shouted again, but louder and waved from his spot in line. Being an American-appearing blond and taller than the typical Japanese male helped in making Jou easier to find.

“Jounouchi-kun!” She hurried towards him, cutting though the crowd, “I can't wait to see Hasegawa-San! The last chapter is such an emotional roller-coaster ride!” Anzu rummaged through her satchel, revealing her copy of the manga titled, ' _Our Love Language'_ , “Did you bring your copy?”

“Yeah.” Jou smiled, scratching the back of his head, “Wasn't expectin' dis many gurls here tho...”

“Seriously? You didn't expect this many young ladies to attend an convention primarily for shojo manga; a genre whose targeted audience is predominantly female? Really?”

“Screw off, woman...” His nose wrinkled in annoyance, “So, just askin' but didcha really like dat last chapta?”

Anzu blinked, her big blue gleaming, “Yes! Saw the way Shimada-san confessed to Arima-san! It was so pure! So passionate!” She fanned herself with the manga, “I'm getting vipes thinking about it! I wish someone adored me in such a way...”

“I think he's full of shit. He doesn't love Arima. Shit, he barely knows the girl.” The blond grumbled.

“It was _love_ at first sight, Jou.” said Anzu, “It happens to everyone.”

“No, it was _unhealthy obsession_ at first sight, Anzu.” The blond sighs, crossing his arms, “Plus, her fawning ova his confession is completely outta character. Stop lettin' ya puss' lead ya and think 'bout it! Her willingness to drop her dreams and hard-fucking-work for this dickhead, a man she barely knows too, is very unlike Arima. She's the sole provida and legal fuckin' guardian for her little sister and finally, after all da fucking sexual harassment and torment at work, she receives dat well-deserved promotion thanks ta new management. So then ya thinkin' bout damn time! Arima can live comfortably and fully provide for her sister and feel safe at work, right? RIGHT?” He threw his hands up dramatically, “NOPE!” Jou answered, “Here comes dis asshole Shimada! He found it amusing to invade her privacy. He made inappropriate advances towards Arima, left unwanted gifts inside her office and scared da fuck outta her when he trapped dat poor woman inside da supply room! Then Shimada followed her home 'cause she politely refused to share a cab. THEN—He started a rumor about her being a single mother and nearly jeopardized her job.”

“Eh, H-He's not _that_ bad...” Anzu added.

“Seriously?” Jou crossed his arms once again, cocking this right brow, “He's forceful, always grabbin' and shovin' Arima, then neva apologizes. Da fucka neva to offas helps with anything! Nada! Fuck, dat piece of shit doesn't even know her sister's name! Yet, this ass-hat has the nerve to claim that he loves her? Sayin' dat she should drop all her responsibilities, give-up her dreams and depend solely on him? Dat fuckin' prick! He ain't neva gonna care about her. To him, she's only pretty enough to show off. Like, a relationship wit a asshole like dat isn't healthy. No funny shit, but dat man is gonna drain her emotionally and spiritually. It...just sucks, ya know. I hate when books and shit romanticize toxic fucking relationships.” The blond sighed, meeting eyes with an very surprised Anzu.

“You're really deep into Arima's character, Jounouchi-kun. Can relate or something?”

“Because it's bullshit! Arima went through some shit, but never fuckin' punked ova some weak-ass dude. She's a fighter, sassy...ambitious...intelligent. I felt her struggle...her pain and was brought to tears. Yet, in dis chapter, she felt different, like eh, two-denominational or sumthin'. She acted too agreeable, became super meek and scattered-minded. Fuck, it's feels like Arima's character was cheapened for plot convenience...”

Anzu blinked several times, then laughed, “Jounouchi-kun, I think you should date her instead!” She nughed Jou's arm with her elbow, “You should apply some of that brainpower into your studies. You're more intelligent than you let on.”

“Shud-up,” the blond mumbled, blushing at the compliment. After becoming closer as friends, having a common interest in shojo manga certainly helped, Anzu would associate words such as _smart_ , _clever_ , and _intelligent_ with Jou. However, the teen genuinely didn't believe himself competent enough to succeed in anything involving formal academics. He's a whore sometimes, a street mongrel at best, and at his worse, _Hirutani's bitch_. Unlike his friends, as long as Hirutani's gang remained at large, Jou felt he'd never have a future. Notions of real love...of being adored so deeply and so right, were just dreams. This belief guided Jou's attachment to shojo manga, where love is abundant and always won. So, whenever he felt desperate for affection, a loving touch during the nights, especially after fucking Hirutani, he'd read an shojo manga instead and cheer for their love; suppressing his loneliness and doubts concerning his resolve, this being: lifelong friendships are more realistic and obtainable than real love—true love and such a love is reserved for the _well-adjusted_. He believed himself far from _well-adjusted_. The previous night Jou dreamed of Kaiba Seto stepping on his cock and balls, barefooted of course. Then after ejaculating an ridiculous quantity of cum, Kaiba forced the blond teen to lick his toes completely clean. Jou's list of kinks and curiosities expanded into strange territories every week, those said fantasies always revolving around _Kaiba Seto_ of course.

“Jounouchi-kun, I really mean it. I'm gonna admit something, don't get upset, okay?” Her soft blues shinning the other teen.

“Dat d-depends on wat it is. Can't promise I won't get mad at ya. But, I'll forgive ya, if anything.”

“Good. So Jou...I-I, you left it hanging out your desk. So, as I was about to push it inside, I noticed what it was and...my curiosity...got the best of me.”

“Watcha talkin' 'bout woman?”

“Your...your...sketchbook. I-I opened your sketchbook thinking there would be simple doodles and funnies...not, you know. I-I was so surprised! Your illustrations are so detailed, sensual...so beautiful. I wanted to pitch some ideas together for weeks.”

Jou's face paled, “Dat means...you saw...you saw...m-my d-drawings of K-Ka—”

“Kaiba-san...” Anzu fake coughed, then blushed, her gaze shifting from Jou's, “...errm, yeah. Your sketches of him were very, um, _passionate_. Why even carry it around school? You need to hide your sketchbook somewhere safe...and, not joking around or anything,” she paused, biting her lower lip nervously before continuing, “um, with our combined extensive knowledge of the shojo genre and your stellar illustration skills, perhaps we should...develop and publish their own shojo manga.”

Jou's head was spinning. For one, Anzu knew about his attraction to Kaiba for weeks already. Therefore, she must've figured, to some extent, that he sexually preferred men, “I-I...”

“Jounouchi-kun, I feel like I should say this,” she smiled softly, gently holding Jou's free hand, “it's okay. I'm not going to ever stop being your friend. I won't pry into that aspect of your personal life, never without your permission. Also, I didn't blab to anyone since, as I said before, it's your business. Lastly, I'm sorry for invading your privacy, even if I thought it harmless at the time. I-I was mistaken about your intelligence. So, as your friend, I was wrong for underestimating you. It's not something I plan on doing again...”

Jou's cheeks and ears reddened, he was flattered but still embarrassed, “I-I can forgave ya and thanks...no one..um, no really cares 'bout me dat much.” He smiled, “...thanks again, for everythin', Anzu.”

Anzu nodded shyly and both teens stood in comfortable silence. Her shoulders touched against his arm, “So..um, you want to try...creating a shojo?”

 _'Oh, so ya was sweet talkin' me, eh? Sneaky gal.'_ Jou hummed, “...does dat make good money?”

“Well...eventually. Not at the start, you'd be consider an new artist and—”

“I don't have time fo' _eventually_. I need da fuckin' bread pronto. Can't waste time sittin' on my ass drawin' softcore porn.” He laughed, “Not ta say I wouldn't wanna just, but in my situation I...” _'would get killed tryin' ta dream big...'_

“Damn it, Jou! Come on! Let's do this! We can make the time!” Anzu pleaded _,_ “I'll be there to support you! Please!”

His amber gaze lowered from Anzu's big blues, “I-I'll think about it...”

“Yes! I'll type up some ideas and email ya!”

“I didn't say yes.” Jou grumbled.

“But you didn't say no.” She answered, “Oh, Oh! We're almost next in line! Hmm, but Hasegawa-san looks really disinterested.”

“Maybe she's fuckin' tired,” the blond teen smirked, “...or mad her last chapter was shit.”

“Maybe the BiZ-Publications forced her to make changes?”

“...den she's stoopid fo' not figthin' 'em back. She's da damn artist and writer.”

“A damn artist and writer that needs to pay bills, Jounouchi-kun.”

“Well sumtimes ya gotta know when to strike...” Jou countered.

“And other times, you need to know when to _compromise_.” Anzu said, arms crossing again.

“ _Tch, whatever._ ” Jou knew that he and Anzu could argue about this forever, and decided to change conversation instead, “Ya gonna ask her anythin'?”

“Hmm, nothing in mind. Just some encouragement and an autograph. How about you, Jou?”

“Nuthin'. I don't wanna unintentionally bash her or anythin'. I'll wait fo' the next week's chapta...” The blond sighed, _'Maybe Arima's character will bounce back from dis bullshit...'_

“WE'RE NEXT! WE'RE NEXT!” Anzu gushed, “Jou be cool! BE. COOL.”

“ _Riiight_ , sure. I'm. Cool.” He wasn't nearly as starstruck as Anzu, but still excited nonetheless.

“Hello, Hasegawa-san!” Anzu smiled and bowed. Jou found this gesture too formal, “I'm Anzu and this is my friend, Jounouchi-kun. We love, love your manga!”

“Ah! Good afternoon, Anzu-chan and Jounouchi-kun.” The mangaka appeared slightly taken aback by Jou's presence, _'Perhaps, a foreigner? Half Japanese?'_ Her gaze lingered on Jou, _'He's attractive. Although, kinda appears rough around the edges.'_ “And thank you for support! _Our Love Language_ has reached new records in popularity thanks everyone, especially the fans!”

Anzu blushed, “I've been following this series since its beginning! So much has happened! I can't wait for the next issue.” She handed Hasegawa-san her copy _Our Love Language_ for an autograph, “...it's for me and, if you don't mind, could you wish me luck in love! I'm longing for companionship and summer is creeping near,” Anzu sighed, “I don't wanna spend it single yet again.”

Hasegawa-san laughed, “Why not spend the summer with this young man?” She motioned to Jou before writing, _'To Anzu, you'll discover your summer lover. And, when you do, I wish for that love to grow into something healthy and strong. - Ren Hasegawa.'_

“I ain't inta her,” Jou answered flatly, before handing his copy to Hasegawa-san, “It's..fo' me. You can write whateva.”

“Oh, um sure...” Hasegawa-san smiled back as kindly as possible, _'What's with the aggressiveness? He talks like a gangster or something. But, he's a fan...right?'_ “Any special request? Perhaps a wish, like your friend?”

“Nah, wat I'm wishin' fo' is sumthin' I don' wan' a-holes knowin' 'bout.” His brow furrowed, “I'm jus' hopin' Arima does betta next chapta. Dat dude's shit and he ain't fo' love, just appearances.”

“Ah, um, I'm sorry Hasegawa-san! Jounouchi-kun has a different way of expressing his opinions. Please don't take offense, I know his choice in words is unpleasant, but he's honestly concerned about Arima.” After receiving her sighed copy, Anzu elbowed Jou's side, then harshly whispered, _“Don't be rude!”_

“Right, right. I understand.” Hasegawa-san gave another small smile, then wrote, _'To Jounouchi-kun, I believe you're softer than you appear. Arima will find true love soon, promise. And, I'm wishing the same for you.'_ The mangaka returned the signed copy to Jou, “Thanks for your support.” Jou's bright, warm smile surprised the woman, “Ain't a problem! Ya great at watcha doin' anyways.” He said before leaving the panel with Anzu. Hasegawa-san spotted blue-eyed, brunette teenaged girl nagging the young man nearby. Possibly about his behavior and lack of mannerism towards the mangaka. Hasegawa-san blinked at her sudden realization that that young blond man would make the perfect base for Arima's _true_ love, especially in _looks_. His informal, rough way of speaking, but having a smile...so sincere and blindingly bright, _'That girl did mention he's concerned for Arima, why not just grant that promise sooner than later...'_

**[ Saturday – 10:30PM, Kaiba's Mansion, Kaiba Seto's Study]**

It bothered him immensely, actually since yesterday when he had first noticed it.

Seto growled to himself, still irked by a certain blond's indecency.

How dare that mongrel allow for such an disgusting mark to show!

More importantly, who was the imbecile daring enough to mark _his_ dog?

The previous day, during their customary squabble, Jou had swung to punch Seto and, per-usual, the tall brunette caught the other's fist, however through the gap of Jou's baggy t-shirt, his icy gaze spotted an purplish bite-mark just slightly beneath the blond's collarbone.

.

.

.

.

“ _Oh? And what's this bruise, mutt? Fought with the other dogs at the kennel.”_

“ _Stopped fuckin' 'round, Koiba.” Jou shoved from Seto, backing from the taller teen several steps. His annoyance in the other's discovery evident, “Ya-nosy-havin'-ass,” the blond grumbled. Seto smirked, his eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly. Jou was often colorful with his language, “annnnd, ya know exactly wat da fuck dis is.” The young blond adjusted his shirt, "don'cha get 'em time to time? I mean, puss comes ya way often 'nough, rite?"_

“ _Kaiba.” The taller teen then corrected, “...and enlighten me, mutt, why would I often have unsightly bruises on my chest?”_

“ _Hahahah! Ya know exactly why, so don' act coy wit me pal!” Seto stared long and hard at Jou. He seriously wasn't understanding the blond's implication. So, with dangerously darken sapphire eyes, Seto approached closer to Jou, standing nearly toe to toe, “I said...to enlighten me, mutt.”_

_The blond blinked, seeming confused by the request. Seto noted the blushing of Jou's cheeks and internally relished at the other's docile reaction, 'um...I-I mean..Koiba—”_

“ _Kaiba.” Seto corrected again._

“ _Eh? Yeah dats wat I said,” Jou answered._

“ _...you're an idiot, but I digress. That bruise. Explain.”_

_Jou blinked, “Eh, ya never had it happen? Strange.” The blond rubbed his chin and nodded as if answering his own mental line of questioning, “Yup and yup, dat makes total sense. Ya fuckin' control freak, even in bed...” he halfheartedly laughed, “So listen, 'kay? It happens when ya fuckin' sumone reeeal good, da passion jus' rite and then, chompity-chomp! Your partner fuckin' bites ya on dat perfect spot! Shit Koiba—”_

“ _Kaiba.” The taller teen corrected, yet again._

“ _That's what I said,” answered Jou, “...anyways, it feels great wit the rite body. So, stop bein' so anal and let 'em nibble ya. Ya might like it! I really love it, tho' I hate da bruisin' part. Tch.”_

_'I see. Someone bit him during intercourse, wait a second...' Seto's hand tightened into an clenched fist, 'The mutt...is having intercourse.' This fact repeated in his mind several times over, “You're sexually active, mutt?” 'This can't be happening.'_

“ _Fuckin' duh Koiba, I—”_

“ _It's Kaiba.” He corrected once more, “stop mispronouncing my name, dog.”_

“ _Eh? I'm sayin' it right!” The blond stuck out his tongue, then carried on, “...listen here tall-and-dark, I ain't ugly. I get offers too, ya know. Haven't been a virgin since I was twelve-or sumthin'. Lotta people think I'm older or foreign 'cause how I look. I get plenty of ass like dis.”_

_'Unbelievable! Losing your virginity so damn young! Don't your parents care?' Kaiba simply hummed, maintaining that well-known stoical impassiveness, “I'm presuming that you're currently in a committed relationship, hm?”_

“ _Um, nah, not...really. I-I mean, it's complicated but, um, I'm kinda floatin' too, ya know.” Jou averted his gaze from the other, “Um...I-I should get goin' Koiba.”_

_'And he continues having intercourse so carelessly! The idiot!' Kaiba cupped the blond's chin, squeezing rather roughly, “mutt, repeat after me,” the taller teen demanded, “Kai-” 'You foolish dog, losing your virginity so young...'_

“ _Kai?” Jou parroted, those amber eyes widening in surprise._

“ _-ba.” '...and, I suppose that you're not...unattractive. Your cottony, golden-like blond hair, long lashes, those stupid bright amber eyes. Then your skin...is decent enough, tans nicely...and there's your lips, your smile...'_

“ _Ba?” The blond teen parroted again.'...and your body appears healthy and muscular, with shapely hips...nice strong legs...'_

“ _Now put them together, idiot, and say, Kaiba.” 'You should belong to me, instead of foolishly screwing around...'_

“ _Hmm...K-K-Koiba?” said Jou, smirking at Seto._

“ _You're doing that on purpose.” Seto shoved Jou against the lockers, releasing his hold of the other's chin, “I'm done playing for today, so don't go catching more fleas, dog.”_

.

.

.

.

“Goddamn dog,” Seto paced miles around his study, “he's regularly intimate with...strangers, _filthy_.”

Mokuba stared at his brother like he'd grew a second head, “Dog? Are you talking about Jounouchi-kun?”

“Yes,” the older Kaiba reaffirmed, “It seems he's in an complicated arrangement with someone else. I suspect that that idiot dog isn't sexually fulfilled. He has admitted to having several sexual encounters, with varying partners, since as young as twelve years old.”

“Holy Shit!” The younger Kaiba shouted, “Unreal!”

“Mokuba, watch your language.” Seto sighed, “Don't start cursing around me.”

“Sorry, bro, but that's pretty young. I don't think losing your v-card at twelve is normal.” said Mokuba, his thoughts momentarily going elsewhere. The younger Kaiba blinked several times, a grin forming on his lips, “Seto, you're still a virgin, aren't you? That's why you're so fixated on Jounouchi-kun's sexual history? Trying to learn his secrets so that you'd get laid? Or...are you jealous that he lost his v-card before you, the most eligible bachelor of all Japan?”

“Seriously Mokuba,” Seto's sapphire eyes narrowed gently, “where are you learning such vulgarity?”

“School...Jounouchi-kun and basically anywhere with WiFi connection, most media...” He answered, then shrugged innocently.

“Right. I'm not looking for tips or anything from that dog and I'm not jealous,” _'...just a tad, I suppose.'_ the older Kaiba sighed, “To be honest, I'm interested.”

“Interested in...Jounouchi-kun...platonically speaking?” Mokuba asked, seeming nervous.

“Sexually speaking.” Seto replied rather quickly.

“Oh God! Am I dead or something? Are you really Seto? This can't be serious!”

“I'm real. This is real. You're not dead. And, I'm serious. I want him to become mine.”

“But why so suddenly? Why Jounouchi-kun? And what if he's not interested in dating guys?” Mokuba fought the urge to pull at his own hair.

“Sudden? No. Not Sudden.” Seto sighed softly, “He's always been my dog. I'm just reclaiming what should belong to me. Therefore, the dog's sexual preference is inconsequential.”

“Jounouchi-kun is a human being! He's our friend, and yes _our_ friend, also Shizuka-chan's big brother and possibly someone's lover. So, If you're seriously interested, then you gotta woo him, put in some effort and possibly win his heart, got it?”

“I don't want that stray as my boyfriend. I could easily buy his meager life instead of wasting time winning his heart.” The older Kaiba smiled, “Since when are you on first name basis with the dog's sister?”

“Oh! Um, well, you see...that besides the point,” Mokuba shook his head, “Listen Seto, I love you, but if that's how you feel, then leave him alone. I'm sure he doesn't need the extra heartache...with his sister going blind and all...” Mokuba said almost in a whisper.

“I see...” Seto answered, _'I didn't know about that...'_ “Is there anything that could be done to restore her sight?”

“...well, some kind of experimental surgery. Heard it's expensive, _well for them_ , and has an very low success rate.”

Seto hummed, “...that's unfortunate.”

“Shizuka-chan said they're going to try the surgery anyway. I wanna be there—“ Mokuba covered his mouth, “I have to finish my homework,” the younger Kaiba said quickly, “and leave Jounouchi-kun alone, Seto! Promise me.” Mokuba gave no room for rebuttal, opting to hastily exit from Seto's study.

“No promises...” Seto said in response, “ _he'll be mine._ ”


End file.
